


Stretching Further

by orphan_account



Series: Rubber and Glue [5]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifth installment of Minao High School AU</p><p>The aftermath of Mink's wet dream, and Aoba's tendency to try and take care of others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stretching Further

Waking up for the second time was the worst. Mink’s arms began to ache as he sat up for the final time that morning, his alarm sounding loudly beside him. Reaching over he shut it off, groggily looking around. His head hurt and his cheeks felt like static.

Then, remembering the dream that had woken him up earlier, he laid back down, pulling the sheets over his head. It’s not like anyone would find out about the dream, would they? Not unless he told them, he had even washed away the evidence after waking up a few hours before.

That made him blush even more, he had soiled his own underwear. Granted, it was thinking about his own boyfriend, he shouldn’t feel so ashamed, but he just couldn’t stop the heat that filled his face at the thought of it.

Aoba had looked so _good_  like that-

No. Aoba may be mischevious, and a bit annoying, and clingy, but he didn’t deserve Mink thinking about him like that. He was sure the boy was pure in that sense, and although he was his boyfriend he didn’t think the time was right for even meer thoughts about things like that.

Besides, there was the fact he had ejaculated so early-

Covering his face with his hands he could feel his face burning, too hot for him to stand. Suddenly his coil went off, making him jump and sit up, throwing the blankets off and grabbing it.

Calling: Aoba.

Before he could think Mink was pressing down on the denial option, throwing the coil to the end of his bed. How was he expected to talk to him so soon?

Although as the realization of what he just did hit him, he made a scramble to pick it back up just as Aoba was calling him again. This time he hit accept.

"G-Good morning, sorry about that," stammering he let out a small cough, getting up out of bed quickly. He couldn’t sit still.

"Did you press the deny button by accident?? It’s okay, morning! Don’t eat breakfast this morning! Grandma bought some apples yesterday so I made us something!"

"Ah, okay, thank you," he was still trying to even out his voice, but a small smile still came to Mink’s face.

"You okay? You sound kinda shakey, if you don’t feel good-"

"N-No I’m fine, just ah…bad dream," Mink quickly made up an excuse, setting his coil on his dresser as he began to get dressed.

"Oooh, you can tell me about it later! I’ll see you soon!"

"By-" Click.

He talks so fast.

Oh well, it was better this way, he had more time to get ready to actually see him. Although he wasn’t quite sure if he could get ready for this.

-

Standing nervously where they usually met Mink took another moment to check the time on his coil again. He was early, he was always early, but this time he really didn’t want to be. Drawing his coat around him a little more he let out a small shiver in reaction to the chilly November air, it was going to be fine.

As he began to feel better he could finally hear footsteps around the corner, turning to greet their owner he could feel his heart stop. Breaking out into a cold sweat he began to push his hands into his pockets in an attempt to make it sem like he wasn’t nervous. So much for fine.

_Don’t think about it, don’t think about it, don’t-_

"Mink!"

Glancing up at him he took in Aoba bounding toward him, face beaming and little boxes in his hands. Opening his mouth Mink was trying to respond, but all he could manage were garbled noises. Aoba was smiling as if he was the happiest man in the world at that moment, and all Mink could do was break into a cold sweat as he let his nerves get to him.

Taking in a sharp breath he gave a nod in Aoba’s direction as he was being handed one of the boxes. Watching him lift up on tip toe he felt Aoba’s hand catch grip on his jacket to pull him closer, suddenly his heart began to jump again as Aoba’s face got that much nearer to him.

"T-Thanks-!" Stammering quickly he made to move away, causing Aoba to fall forward. Almost dropping the box now he stuck his arm out to catch him, gasping slightly. Aoba clung to his arm, feet out from underneath him, holdig desperately on to his own box.

"Woah!" going wide-eyed Aoba caught his breath, Mink helping him back up onto his feet.

"Sorry, I-"

"S’okay, I lost my balance haha-" Covering for himself Aoba went to scratch the back of his head, a light blush crossing his cheeks. Mink could do nothing but stare, his own face blossoming in red. He was trying so hard to force the images of _that_  Aoba out of his head while the real one was right beside him, right in front of his own eyes.

Why did that image have to last? This one was so much better.

Swallowing Mink gave him a small nod, holding out his hand for Aoba. He was sure it was still all sweaty, and shaky, but if he didn’t give it to him he would feel worse than if he made his nerves known.

"S’okay, just watch yourself," he was collecting himself well enough.

Grabbing his hand Aoba gave a small smile, starting down the street slowly with him.

"Mink, are you feelin’ okay?"

"A-Ah, yeah, why?"

"You’re kinda hot and sweaty, I mean you’re usually hot but-"

"I have a test today, I’m just nervous," he was lying. Gut twisting a little he took a glance at Aoba who was staring back at him, his expression said he knew he was lying. However, Aoba didn’t question him, which only made him feel worse.

"Oh, that makes sense, I get nervous all the time too. Your grades are so good though, you shouldn’t worry, I bet you’ll do great," smiling up at him Aoba gave him a light nudge with his arm, hands still connecting.

"Ah..hah, thanks."

-

"So how’d the test go?"

"A-Ah, alright," biting his lip lightly Mink didn’t glance at Aoba this time as they began to open their lunches. Clouds were rolling in as they sat on the steps outside, having wanted to enjoy the sun, although they weren’t seeing much of it. Mink had almost forgotten about the little white lie he had told this morning.

"So what was it over, anyway?"

Sputtering over his food Mink began to think rapidly for another lie to keep it going. However, his brain was stopping short, tripping over itself already. Why did he even have to lie this morning? Why couldn’t he had said it was nothing, that he was just nervous? Or just not responded? Aoba wouldn’t have pestered him too much, well that one might be a lie in itself too. Why did the image of Aoba from his dream keep popping up whenever he looked at him?

Mink felt his pulse begin to race, starting to sweat as his mouth fell open, still trying to form words. He felt a hand suddenly pull on his arm.

"Mink?"

"AAH! I didn’t actually have a test!" Almost yelling he looked quickly to Aoba, shaking in his spot. Hating himself that this was wracking his nerves so much. This shouldn’t have even happened.

"I know."

"W-What..?" Mink had felt he knew, but it was still shocking to him. Visibly relaxing with exhaustion he stared at Aoba, still feeling miserable. Frowning, Aoba was returning his stare.

"Are you gonna tell me what’s really freaking you out though? You look really sick, what are you thinking?" Aoba got a little closer, and as he could feel the brush of his arm Mink swallowed hard and made to scoot away a little.

"I-I-.."

"Spit it out already!"

Glancing at him with shame Mink then looked away just as quick, blushing bright red and mumbling quietly so that Aoba could just barely hear.

"I-…I had a wet dream about you last night," and in an even lower voice, "andIcan’tstopthinkingaboutit."

At that moment a silence took to filling the air awkwardly, hanging heavily around them. That is, until Aoba broke it suddenly again after having processed this.

"Ehhhh!? Is that all? THAT’S why you’ve been so worried??"

"Yes! I can’t look at you w-without thinking of _that_! It feels dirty-" He didn’t even have time to be surprised now, words were tumbling from his lips to defend himself. Wait, Aoba was accepting?

"Why? I masturbate to you all the time!"

"…" Staring in horrified silence, Mink began tilting away from Aoba. Finally turning away and leaning up against the concrete of the stairs to make sure he wouldn’t fall over as his hand went up to clutch at his heart.

"Aaah! Not ALL the time! Just sometimes! Don’t look like that! It’s natural! Plus we’re dating so that’s even more okay you’re allowed to have those thoughts!!" Stammering Aoba gave Mink a little shove, who was looking at him again as if he could die from embarrassment, which was only making him more embarrassed in return.

"B-But we’re-" Mink got quiet all of a sudden, looking around as if someone was listening in, "…I-..ah, we’re pure."

"…what?" Blinking, Aoba’s face held a bewildered expression until it hit him what Mink was talking about. Then he began to laugh again. "Virgins?? So?" Blushing a little Aoba began to lean in toward Mink, a happy smirk on his face, "that just means we’ll be each other’s first."

At that moment, Mink could feel his heart stop. This boy was really going to be the death of him.

-

"So what was I doing in the dream that made you so hot and bothered?"

"Is this really the time to be talking about that?"

"Yeah! I’m really curious! I mean when I mastur-" Before Aoba could sound another syllable Mink’s hand had shot out to cover his mouth. Face red and almost breaking into another sweat Mink took him closer.

"We are in the _library_ , can we talk about this later?" Hissing into his ear Mink took a nervous glance around before letting go of Aoba who simply let out a laugh.

"Okay, fine, but I’m not letting this g-" At that moment his coil began to buzz, making him jump. "Eh? One sec," checking it quickly he let out a gentle ‘oh’, looking a little worried.

"What’s wrong?" Asking him in a slightly lower voice Mink watched as Aoba got up.

"I’ve got to go see Koujaku, he’s sick, I was wondering why he wasn’t here today."

"I thought you two weren’t getting along?"

"He apologized a few days ago, didn’t I tell you?"

Mink let out a light grunt, he probably had been tuning out again, or the events in the recent day had made him forget. Either way.

"You’re going to see him then?"

"Yeah, his mom’s outta town, maybe I’ll make him some soup!" Looking like he had enough energy to make soup for the entire town, Aoba rose his hands above his head in a stretch. Mink let out a soft scoff, rolling his eyes in amusement.

"Just don’t make him worse."

"Hey, I’ll use a recipe this time," laughing a little he bent over and gave Mink a soft kiss before grabbing his bag. "I’ll call you tonight!"

"Mm, alright," glancing to the door as Aoba left Mink then let out a quiet, "I’ll look forward to it."

-

It was already midnight, and still no call.

_I should send him a message-_

"Mink?"

"A-Ah, yes?" Looking toward his door Mink stood from his desk, noticing his mom peering in. He sat back down as she took a step in, a quiet smile on her face.

"Just seeing how you were doing, it’s been a while since we’ve talked," crossing the room she sat on the bed by his desk, reaching over and rubbing his arm. He gave a shy smile and let out a small laugh.

"I’m, I’m fine mom..I’ve actually been better than fine," he gave his mom a small smile, watching her hand at first then looking up into her face. She was a beautiful woman, worn with the years but the warmth she received from her family showed in her face. Brown hair tied back to show off her kind expression.

"I’ve noticed, it wouldn’t have anything to do with Aoba, would it?" She gave him a coy smile, and Mink almost looked away, blushing. But swallowing he gave her a little nod. "Aaah, so I’m right, he’s very special to you, isn’t he?"

"Yeah..he’s a very special person in my life," Mink let out a soft breath, looking to his studies on the desk. Pulling his arm away from his mother he made to turn toward her more. "That’s…okay, right?"

"Of course," her smile could only grow warmer, "I’m just glad to see you so happy." Leaning forward her fingers brushed a strand of hair from his face, "although, I was a little nervous at first. But when you brought him over we found him quite charming, although his hair is pretty shocking-" she let out a laugh, and Mink followed suit.

"Yeah, it was a little bright for me at first too..but it makes him easy to find in a crowd," Mink let out a soft laugh . Breathing easier now that he heard it was okay, they were fine with how he was. "I like…I love him, a lot."

"I can tell," her smile was soft again. They kept on like that for a few more minutes, discussing further into studies and how he was doing on other things. She was pleased to hear he was learning how to cook more with him, and how happy and animated her son was now compared to before Aoba had appeared.

At the end she stood, kissing her son goodnight and leaving him with a warm feeling. Although not long after she left an anxiety overtook him, Aoba still hadn’t called.

_Did he fall asleep? I shouldn’t bother him, but-_

He wanted to hear his voice. They hadn’t missed a night yet since they had started calling one another before bed, this wasn’t like Aoba. He knew he stayed awake late too, so even if he got home late he would still call.

_I’ll just…leave him a message and go to bed._

Even then, he didn’t sleep well.

-

"I’m really sorry!" Running up to him in the morning Aoba had a frantic look around him, eyes wide and a little puffy. His hair stuck up in random places as if he hadn’t had a whole lot of time to put into it that morning.

"Wha-..are you okay?" Mink’s eyes were wide as he took him in, instantly worried for him but he held back his hand, wanting to go up and stroke his hair and fix him just a little bit.

"Y-Yeah, ah, Koujaku was sicker than I thought..eheh, and I ended up doin’ a lot for him and staying late and falling asleep and…" Aoba let out a sigh, leaning his head against Mink’s chest, "I’m super tired still..I didn’t mean to forget to call you yesterday."

Swallowing gently, Mink gave him a light smile, “it’s okay, you’re being a good friend.” His voice was low, but deep in his chest he felt a twinge of pain, what was that? Pushing it down he put his arm around Aoba, leading toward the school now.

"Thanks..I’m gonna go back tonight, until he gets better. Is that okay?" Glancing up Aoba gave Mink a worried glance, and at first Mink thought of saying no. Instead, he gave Aoba a small nod.

"Yeah, just remember to call this time."

"Don’t worry, I will!"

-

"Why…" sitting quietly in the library Mink couldn’t help but feel the lack of Aoba in the air around him. It had been 4 days already and Koujaku had only shown little improvement. Even though Aoba had still remembered to call him every night it was usually only for a minute or two because he was tired from whatever he had him doing.

It just wasn’t enough. Aoba had filled so much of his time, now that he was off doing something else there wasn’t much for Mink to do himself. Plus the lack of energy made him feel all the more lonely. Even still, there was that feeling of pain that hung around his chest, it was suffocating, to say the least.

He had never really been the type to hate anyone, but at this moment he felt somewhat angry toward Koujaku for taking so much of Aoba’s time. What was he even having him do? Was he that bedridden? If he knew him better he’d ask him himself, but at this point he felt it rude to do something like that, especially since he was Aoba’s friend.

He let out a heavy sigh, setting his pencil down on the table and staring off quietly, worry written across his face. He really had no idea what this feeling was.

"Minku!"

"AH!" Jumping suddenly Mink turned around quickly, to be met with two pink eyes. Everything below that was covered with a heavy green scarf. The eyes gave off the effect that made you think the boy was smiling, even if you couldn't see his lips. "Ah…Clear. What is it?"

"We haven’t talked in so long! You look really down, what’s wrong? Where’s that guy you always talk to? Is he why you look down?"

"Ah.." the barrage of questions was enough to give Mink a headache already, he should have been used to this. Clear was in the same grade as him, had always hung around him when he was alone too when they were younger. Since high school he had gotten a job with the library helping out, so he normally saw him there. Although since he had started going out with Aoba he had seen less of him, had he been giving him space? "Yeah…where have you been?"

"Hehe, here and there," he pointed back and forth as if to give actual directions to where he’d been, "you looked really happy with that guy! So I did other things." His eyes began to sparkle, as if he had had some marvelous adventures while he hadn’t been with Mink. Sighing lightly Mink just shrugged it away. "But now you look down, did you break up?"

"What? No," Mink quickly dismissed this, scowling at Clear. "He’s..taking care of a friend."

"Mmmmm, are you jealous then~?"

Stopping, Mink gave him a blank look.

"What did you say?"

"Are you jealous?"

"….Yeah," it made sense, he’d never really been in a situation where he’d encountered a reason to feel such a way. However now, the person that was most special to him was being taken away from him by someone else, at least for the time being. He’d have to talk to Aoba soon…before the feeling got worse.

"Oooh~ I hope things get better for Minku and Blue soon."

"His name’s Aoba."

"What a cute name!"

”..yeah, it is pretty cute.”

-

"Aoba."

"Yeah..?"

"How much longer."

"I…heh, he’s doing better now, I should go one more-"

"Can you stay with me tomorrow?" Licking his lips nervously Mink stared at his coil screen, then quietly flicked the video on so Aoba could see his face. It wasn’t as good as if they were lying next to each other, but in the dark of his room, curled up on his bed it was better than nothing.

"…I think I can," Aoba switched his on as well, appearing on screen. He was looking tired, but his expression was soft. Lying down as well he began to shift on his pillow. "I’m sorry for spending so much time away-"

"It’s okay, I..ah, sorry for asking. You’re doing something good," Mink let his gaze wander for a second, feeling ashamed for being so needy. He couldn’t let the feeling go though, no matter how much he hated it.

"No, it’s fine! I was wondering if you missed me, haha, I missed you a lot. The hippo is fun and all but…he’s kind of annoying after a while. I’ll see if one of his girlfriends can help him back now that he’s not incapacitated."

Mink let a smile cross his face, “thanks…you..missed me?”

"Of course, what wouldn’t I miss?" Aoba couldn’t help but crack a cheeky smile at that, causing Mink to blush lightly. He was still so shy.

"I don’t know..but I did miss you, it’s been really quiet around here. I’m even missing the headaches."

"Hey!"

"Haha, well, we should..go, you look tired."

"You do too, we can sleep in after tomorrow finally! Promise you’ll hold me?"

"Eh-" The blush got more intense, but Mink gave a light nod, "promise. I..missed touching you."

It was Aoba’s turn to change to a light shade of pink, smiling softly from across the town.

"I missed it too…I love you."

"I love you too."

In unison, the spoke again, “goodnight.”

-

After that things slowly went back to normal, however Mink couldn’t help but give Koujaku a small glare whenever he hung too close around Aoba. For a best friend he was a little too clingy for Mink’s tastes, so he made sure to stay even closer to Aoba, even if Aoba began to complain that he was the clingy one.

(That, though, was rare in and of itself.)

-

Although the heat was on a small chill still hung in the air as Aoba set his bag down in Mink’s room. Mink was already sitting at his desk, books pulled out and pencil scrolling the page as he wrote notes.

Smiling quietly Aoba began to pull his coat off, setting it on top of his bag as he went to Mink’s bed and pulled the comforter off, wrapping it around himself and crossing back to Mink. Staring over his shoulder what he was working on his expression took a turn for the sour, realizing it was a topic he wasn’t quite fond of.

Glancing at him a moment Mink let a scowl take over his face.

"Please put my blanket back."

"But it’s cooold," letting out a small whine Aoba put his chin on Mink’s shoulder, leaning his head against his.

"Then put your jacket back on."

"That’s too heavy, this is just right."

Sighing heavily, Mink’s hand rose to point to a chest of drawers on the other side of the room. “Then borrow a sweater of mine,” grumbling he turned back to his work. He was already wearing a light beige one, he had enough of the damn things if Aoba was so desperate.

Aoba’s face instantly lit up, he was letting him borrow some of his clothes? Throwing the comforter quickly back on the bed he made a dash for the dresser, pulling out the drawers one by one looking for the sweaters. He actually knew which one they were in, but he just wanted to sneak a peak into the others as well. Letting a small giggle out as he got a glance at Mink’s underwear drawer, only to get a sharp “Oi.” from across the room.

Finally opening up the top drawer he took a look around, a wide smile splitting his face at all the colors. Mink never wore any of these, he only wore the muted ones, even pink—his favorite color—went unworn. Was it too much for him? Pulling out the pastel pink one Aoba quickly shimmied out of his over shirt and pulled on the sweater, which unsurprisingly was terribly big on him. He bet if he stretched it a little bit it would go all the way to his knees.

Either way, it was incredibly comfortable.

"Thanks! It’s super comfy!" Beaming he swung around to face Mink, who took a small look at him, blushing a bit and facing his work again. Although Aoba couldn’t help but notice he was trying to be subtle about taking another glance at him.

Going to his bag again he took out his own homework as well as a large pair of pink headphones, throwing those around his neck as he went back to the bed. Flopping down he turned so he could face Mink, opening his book and starting to do what he had said he had come to do.

Together they sat in a comfortable silence, Mink glancing over to Aoba every now and again to make sure he was still there, and Aoba doing the same. As the time flew by and it got darker Aoba began to yawn, stretching out a bit on the bed and pushing his books away from him. This reminding Mink of a rather large cat.

"Don’t fall asleep yet," grunting lightly Mink began to close his own book, turning to him.

"I’m not," a sleepy smile began to crease Aoba’s face as he drug himself from the bed and onto his feet. As he stood he took the chance to lift the sweater Mink had let him wear and start to undo his belt.

"W-What are you doing-" Mink’s eyes grew wide, suddenly freaking out.

"Taking off my pants, I can’t sleep in them-" Aoba let out a laugh, Mink really was shaken by anything that could be considered sexual, wasn’t he? Maybe he could have some fun with this, or at least show him it wasn’t so bad.

"O-..Oh, yeah," turning to hide his blush Mink stood too, picking up his books to put them away, clearing Aoba’s from the bed as well. Aoba took the time to watch him before heading to the bathroom for just a moment.

When he came back Mink had already set up the bed and put on his own pajamas, climbing into bed. Aoba came to a stop in the doorway, eyes trailing over Mink as he came to settle in the bed, grabbing the book he had been reading for a few days now from the nightstand.

Looking up Mink’s face began to shift to a soft shade of red, it was doing that so much these days. He quickly averted his gaze as Aoba came close, grabbing his headphones once again before climbing in beside Mink, legs rubbing up against his. He knew Mink was thinking about shifting over, but this time he didn’t, Aoba would have just moved closer anyway.

Taking a deep breath Mink began to read, although Aoba sat still, watching him for a moment. Was he even reading tonight? Mink’s face was still red, was it because Aoba was so close? Then he saw him swallow.

"M-Maybe we should sleep-" Stammering Mink set his book down in his lap, reaching over for the light.

"Wait I’m not even tired-" Aoba starts, reaching for his arm to stop him. Mink stops, breathing heavier than before. "…what are you so nervous about?" Looking down, Aoba drew in a sharp breath.

"Oh."

"P-Please, let’s just go to bed, it’ll be fine," stuttering a bit Mink couldn’t bear to face him. He had tried to cover his glaring erection with the book, but it merely help prop the book up at an angle from under the blanket.

Aoba would have laughed, if it wasn’t for his legitimate concern at this point. It was fine that Mink’s body was acting like this, he’d actually be more concerned if it wasn’t, this was natural.

"Mink, let me take care of it," reaching over Aoba knocked the book off of him with a flick of his hand, resting it over the bump.

Turning to him quickly with a nervous fear in his eyes Mink froze.

"N-No Aoba we’ve only been da-" Trying to think of any excuse Mink began stammering along, pushing Aoba’s hand from his still growing problem. How had he even gotten one so quickly? Why did his body act this way? Sure Aoba was handsome and he loved him but why did it feel the need to go ahead and say he was ready to have sex with him on its own? His mind certainly didn’t feel ready.

"Mink." Aoba cut him off, a stern tone rising in his voice, "we’ve been dating for 4 months now, that’s bull that it’s too early still and you know it. It may go away by itself if you wait but you’re not gonna stop havin’ those dreams or these problems, you’re a teenage boy, and don’t say I don’t know cause I know well remember I told you I get’m too?" He wasn’t really planning on lecturing Mink about this, but he was guessing as long as he had started- "And for that fact if you’re gonna pull the ‘I want you to stay pure’ card let me also remind you that I told you before I already masturbate to you, and you know that helps, so I’m pretty sure that dream of yours is already shattered." Frowning to finish it off his eyes remained on Mink’s face who was slowly starting to look more and more helpless.

Looking away slowly he took his hand from Aoba’s and quietly swallowed.

"Y-You’re right."

"Thank you," feeling a little snide Aoba came to press even closer to Mink. "It’ll be okay? If anything this is good, you’ll start to have less dreams if you give in. And we can try out stuff slowly ‘cause you’re nervous, y’know? It’s gonna be okay," repeating himself her was trying to assure Mink enough to calm him down.

Seeming to work Mink slowly began to relax against the headrest, looking at Aoba still with a nervous expression, but nodding in agreement.

"Just relax still, trust me!" Sticking his tongue out a little Aoba began to lean over, fingers feeling over the fabric of Mink’s pants, running the length of his erection.

Wow he’s…really big.

Taking a deep breath himself Aoba began to rub on the outside, feeling Mink tense under him. He was gritting his teeth, keeping any sound to himself.

"Breathe, Mink."

"A..ah.." letting a gasp in short bursts he gave a small nod. Aoba took this as a green light, and brought his hand up, slipping it under Mink’s pants and into his underwear, gripping his length. As he began to bring it out he could sense Mink flinch, wanting to stop him.

 _Oh_.

They’d never really seen each other naked, had they? Not even sort of naked. This was new.

Well that was a little awkward, but Aoba’s own heart began to race, looking over Mink a bit. He was definitely better looking than his own-

_Focus._

Gripping him tight he started to pump him slowly, listening as Mink’s breathing got heavier almost instantly. He was still trying to hold in his moans, but occasionally one was able to slip through. His voice was deep, husky by Aoba’s ear.

It wasn’t long before thick white liquid began to drip from his tip, acting as lube as Aoba’s hand began. The sounds it made as Aoba kept moving almost matched Mink’s own moans in terms of lewdness. Biting his lip Aoba took his fingers higher, pressing and massaging on the tip before sliding all the way back down again.

More than just pleasing Mink he was noting what seemed to make him feel the greatest. As Mink’s voice began to get a little higher a light smile began to cross Aoba’s face.

"A-Aah…aAAH!" Bucking his hips suddenly Mink came, covering Aoba’s hand with cum.

"Ahah…" Aoba let out a little laugh as Mink fell back against the pillows, looking exhausted, his breathing sporadic.

"W-What-" swallowing Mink’s eyes followed Aoba’s hand as he brought it too his lips. Was it really okay to eat that? WAS he going to eat that?

_Aoba, no-_

"Nothing, I just..think your voice is kinda cute like that," mumbling Aoba began to lick his fingers clean, flinching lightly at the bitter taste. Mink’s eyes grew wide as his face took on another red hue, looking away for a moment and shakily reaching for the tissues. How had such an embarrassing simple thing worn him out so much?

Helping to clean himself up he let out a few easy breaths, watching Aoba finish licking his fingers off.

"Do you-" He glanced down, realizing Aoba now had the same issue. Did he know?

Glancing down as well, Aoba let out a small noise.

"A-Ah-"

"Let me return the favor I-" reaching over Mink went to grab him, Aoba quickly making to push his hand away himself. Although the instant his hand was up Aoba’s sweater and wrapping itself around his length through his underwear the boy let out a loud squeak-like moan. Blinking, Mink instantly felt a flush of warmth against his fingers.

Turning a deeper shade of pink than even Mink had done that day, Aoba looked up at him, a horrified expression plastered on his face. Mink’s own face was blank, unable to process what had just happened.

He….came already?

Sitting in silence for what seemed like minutes they didn’t break their awkward stare.

Finally, Aoba quickly began to turn away, pushing Mink’s hand out from under his sweater.

"A-Ah, can I borrow some-"

Mink did the same, turning away from him, wiping his fingers on the blanket before scratching his head nervously.

"Y-Yeah, if you can find some t-that, ah, fit."

"T-Thanks."

He felt Aoba get out of bed beside him, listening in to the feet shuffling across the floor and the opening of the drawers once again. Aoba must have found a small pair as he made his way out and to the bathroom to wash off his own pair, returning a few minutes later.

Mink had tucked himself away by them, laying down in bed and watching the door. As Aoba returned he threw his pair on his bag to dry, crossing the room to climb back into bed with Mink, no longer looking as embarrassed as he had.

Taking a deep breath Mink held his arms open for Aoba to climb into, the smaller boy doing so happily. Giving his chin a soft kiss Aoba took a deep breath.

"See, not so bad."

"Y-Yeah…thank you."

"Just don’t hesitate to ask, y’know? It makes you feel a lot better."

"Yeah..I can tell already," Mink’s lips began to purse a little, setting his chin on top of Aoba’s head as he held him closer. "I’m really tired now though.."

"Yeah that happens, ‘specially if you’ve been holding in a lot," Aoba’s smirk could be heard in his voice and Mink let out a heavy exhausted breath.

"A-Ah…maybe…"

"Hmm?"

"N..nevermind, go to sleep," closing his eyes Mink finally let himself give in to the exhaustion he felt. He didn’t want to finish that thought.

"Huh? Mink?" Aoba kept listening as Mink’s breathing got easier, realizing he had actually fallen asleep that quickly. He let out a small sigh, he’d push Mink to tell him what he had been thinking in the morning, if he remembered.

As sleep began to take him he began to laugh lightly to himself, realizing that he had technically gotten into Mink’s pants twice that day.


End file.
